


Bad Boy Louis

by xxImjustateenagedirtbagbabyxx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Dominant Harry, Fingerfucking, M/M, Sex Toys, Sub Louis, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxImjustateenagedirtbagbabyxx/pseuds/xxImjustateenagedirtbagbabyxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you make a larry smut where Harry tops and ties Louis to the bed and Harry uses all kinds of sex toys and doesn't let him come for hours? </p><p>So I did just that. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boy Louis

Louis was panting, wriggling desperately in his confines. "Harry please!" He begged, aching to relieve some of the overwhelming arousal he was feeling. Harry smirked, crawling slowly on top of him. His lips lingered teasingly over Louis', his warm breath spilling across his lips temptingly. "Please what, Louis?" Harry's lips are now fluttering down his jaw and down to his collar bones. Louis bucks his hips up, trying to grind into Harry. Harry slides off of him completely. "Ah ah ah Lou. No touching," Harry smirks, getting up and walking over to the 'Toy Box' as he liked to call it. Louis' eyes widen as he realizes what Harry's going to do. Harry digs around in the box before grasping onto something. Louis' breath hitches as he waits in anticipation of what Harry's going to use. Harry walks back over with his hands behind his back, grinning sexily. Harry slowly brings his hand up to show Louis what he has. Louis lets out a slight moan at the sight of the blue vibrator. Harry crawls back onto the bed, grabbing the lube on his way. He slicks up his fingers before trailing them down to Louis' spread legs, fluttering near his entrance. Louis mewls, trying to free himself. "Har- OH!" He cuts himself off with a loud moan as Harry's fingers thrust in. While Louis' distracted by Harry's fingers, Harry peppers kisses up his thighs. He sucks a love bite into one before reaching his cock. Harry blows teasingly over it for a few seconds before licking the head. "Harry!" Louis moans loudly. Harry takes him further in his mouth, speeding the thrusts of his fingers. Louis' thrashing now. Little moans and whimpers leave his mouth as Harry continues to deep throat him. Harry suddenly pulls off, pulling his fingers out as well. Louis cries out at the loss of contact. Harry walks back over to the box, pulling a shiny ring out of it- a cock ring. Louis whines,"Harry no! Please!" Harry ignores him and slides down his body. He lubes up the vibrator before slowly entering it into Louis. He turns it on medium before sliding the cock ring onto Louis. Louis lets out a little moan as Harry starts to slowly thrust the vibrator into him. "Faster Harry, Please!" He begs. Harry turns up the setting to high right as he hits his prostate. Louis screams, tears streaking down his face. "Harry! Please! It hurts!" Louis sobs. Harry pulls the vibrator out, sliding the cock ring off as well. He pulls his boxers off, lubing his cock before lining up with Louis' stretched hole. Harry pushes in, moaning at the right heat. "Harry!" Louis moaned wantonly. Harry unties his hands, Louis' hands immediately coming up to claw at his back. Harry moans at this, speeding his thrusts. Louis' body moves a little with each thrust, Louis gasping each time. Harry's pounding into his prostate now, Louis sobbing in pleasure. "Cum baby, come on. You can cum now. You've been a good boy," Harry praises breathily in his ear. Louis shudders, his load spilling onto his and Harry's chests. Harry's thrusts are growing erratic now, nearing his finish. His hips stutter as he lets out a throaty moan, spilling inside of Louis. He rides out their orgasms for a few more minutes before pulling out. Louis winces at the pain in his lower back. Harry smiles apologetically, standing to go fetch a wet flannel. Once they're clean, Louis snuggles up to Harry. "We should do that more often," He gets out through a yawn. Harry chuckles, nodding slightly before kissing his forehead. "Love you," he mumbles before they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Sexyshowtimelarry.tumblr.com  
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
